Blue Dress
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Oneshot! Her heart-ache caused her not to think before she acted. What would you do if your boyfriend cheated on you? If you lost him when you had him right where you wanted him to be? If you lost control of yourself? WinXEd/EdxRose.


**I worked on this in my art class for 2 weeks in my 5 minute journal. Don't worry, I worked extra hard! This is my 2nd songfic and it's Vestido Azul (Blue Dress) by La Oreja de Van Gogh! This has a little bit of everything in it: romance, suspense, tragedy, horror, angst, etc. You'll see. I hope you enjoy it! R/R, plz! It would really mean a lot! **

**Disclaims: I don't own FMA or LODVG. Just the story.**

**Rating: T+ for scenes**

**Dedicated to my friend D.L. for encourageing me to publish this! And to anyone who reviews!**

* * *

**Blue Dress **

Ed's p.o.v.

Blood. That's the liquid that stained her body. That was the only thing I didn't want to see on her. I cried for her; for this note; for this love that she held towards me, and I was so negligent to notice that. So ignorant that it led to her death.

1 day before…

Winry's p.o.v.

**Disbelief**

How could he have done this to me? Why? And to leave me for HER? I'm pathetic. He was my love, my life. I can't live without him. Hell, he even slept with me. How could he be so cruel?

**Dress**

It was last night at the Military Grand Ball. Ed had invited me to it, and of course, I would dress the best for my honey. He always looked so handsome, so I had to look darling for him. I had to pick something extravagant, something special. It was there in my closet that I saw that beautiful blue dress. Ed had bought it for me as a birthday gift, so now I would wear it to show my appreciation.

**Love**

My romance with Edward Elric was strong. How strong do you ask? Do you consider me being in his arms all night making love strong? I do and that's why it hurts more. I let myself get carried away by his kisses and caresses that it led to a point where I found Ed and myself naked in his bed. His arms were around my waist, his warm breath touching my cheeks. I honestly thought he loved me and in time, I thought he would propose to me.

**Ball**

That night, I discovered otherwise. He had been going on missions for the military to Liore. I thought, _'Hey, why worry? He still loves you. Don't panic.' _(Yeah right) Ed picked me up and took me to the military where the ball was. He wore a very nice tux and his tie and kerchief matched my dress. We had a good time laughing and dancing; kissing and cuddling, but it was too good to last.

**Unknown Fact**

She came into the room with a purple dress, one that made her look like a whore. I gave her a look of hatred and got Ed and myself to another location. Too bad for me, she spotted us and came up to Edward. She tapped him on the left shoulder, he turned towards her, and she jumped up to kiss him full on the lips. Everyone, including myself, watched in terror as he closed his eyes to enjoy and deepen the kiss. What the hell was going on? How could he enjoy that kiss with her? His lips were meant to be mine and mine alone. I just couldn't believe it! He liked the kiss.

**Angst Comes Out**

I walked out of the ballroom with tears of rage flooding my eyes. Is this for real, or is this a nightmare? If so, I wish to wake up, now! It's too much to take and I can't stand it. I felt like running until I heard my name being called out. It was Edward. I felt like exploding now, but as he came closer, my eyes just filled themselves with hot tears. He came closer to me and I felt that my legs started walking away from him, but he caught me by the wrist, pulled me to him, and planted a rough kiss on my lips. I pulled away from him, collapsing to the floor, sobbing. Could he understand what I am going through? He caught my arms, preventing my full collapse, brought me up and told me in my right ear,

"What you saw in there is not what it looks like. She came in and kissed me and—"I interrupted him by putting a finger to his lips, shushing him. I was mad and I was tired of hearing his bull shit all the time.

"Ed, if it is true of what you say, why did you look like you enjoyed it?" I asked, sobbing harder. He looked away. Then, just as he was about to respond, Rose came out from the ballroom towards us. "Because he did." She answered. "He's enjoyed all my kisses, every night, all night." She added, placing a kiss on Ed's bottom left cheek. Ed closed his eyes. Then, he snickered.

**Hell**

"Winry, you know I love you…" he said.

I wanted to smile, but I'd be lying to myself actually believing him.

"…but I just love her more." He said embracing her and giving her a deep kiss. I could faint right now, but he wouldn't care if I fell. It's as if the devil was laughing in my face because of my deep heartache. I was dying; I felt my soul drift away from my body. It was just too much pain.

**Get Away**

This time, I did turn and I did run; I got away from those two. I turned to see Ed's reaction, but he was enjoying his little kiss with his lover.

**Rage**

That little cheating, two-timing fucker! I hate him so much that I can't stop cursing and thinking about him and his handsome features. I hate him so much that I just love him way more. But I don't want this anymore. I don't know what to do.

**I Need To Know**

I went in to the ballroom to get my things so that I would leave. Mustang stood and gave me a look of sorrow and pity. I said nothing, took my things and headed for the entrance. Roy offered me a ride home and I reluctantly accepted.

"Winry, are you all right?"

"Not really."

"I'm very sorry about this, Winry."

"Don't be. Now I know that I can't have an honest boyfriend." I looked down and tears began to run down my cheeks. We came to a stop and I noticed we had arrived to my small apartment in Central.

"Thank you, Colonel."

"Anytime. Let me walk you in."

"Oh, no, that's fine, thank you."

"Winry, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Nothing." He hesitated and didn't tell me what he had in his mind.

"Colonel?" I said. "Do you know anything about Ed and Rose?" I was getting desperate and I didn't care if I was getting my nose into someone else's business.

"Winry, I can't really-"

"Colonel, you know something I don't and you don't want to tell me! I can see it in your eyes, so tell me now!" I screamed at him, sobbing with rage, frustration and despair.

He got freaked out and looked away from me. I began to cry more, shaking terribly.

Then, he spoke…

"They met in Liore."

I looked at him again.

"While he went on missions to Liore, they saw each other again. They fell in love, but he hadn't forgotten about you. So he decided to date you both at the same time."

"And how do you know all this?" I asked wide-eyed.

"He told me about it. He entrusted me with this information, but since you wanted to know, I told you."

"But he loves her more."

"I can tell."

We stayed silent for a while.

"Thank you, Colonel."

"You're welcome."

I stepped out of the car, opened my door and went inside. I waved good-bye to the Colonel and closed the door.

**Cynicism**

I threw my purse to the couch, undid my hair, and kicked off my shoes. I went to my room, got my make-up, and began to put excessive amounts on my face. I exaggerated: my lips were extra red, my eyes full of mascara, my cheeks dusted with pink blush powder, and my eyelids were of the deepest, darkest blue. I combed my hair and put it in my usual ponytail. I went to the kitchen, got a sharp knife from my silverware drawer and went back to my room. I began to cry, but I had to do this.

**Last Goodbye**

I was loosing it, badly! I wasn't thinking and this pain wasn't helping at all. I got a paper and pen and began to write my last words. This would be my last letter, my last goodbye. It took me a while to write, but I made it extra special for the person who was going to read it. I stood, got my dress and began to rip it, piece by piece. By the time I finished, it was as if I had exploded it. Then, it was time for the master piece.

**Insanity Unleashed**

I placed the blade on my left wrist and made a rather large cut. Blood was spewing out of my veins. It was supposed to hurt, but I couldn't feel a single sting. I switched hands and cut my right wrist. It was the same scenario as the left wrist. I cut myself some more: on my fore arms, my legs, and my hands. Then, it all came down to 2 areas: my neck and my chest. I began to cry as I knew that my time was getting near. I looked at my reflection through my mirror. I noticed my eyes were red from all the crying I did, but it jus hurt so much. Obviously, not because of my wounds, but because of him. The scene that occurred earlier kept repeating in my mind. Only thinking of this made it worse. Without thinking, I placed the blade on my neck and made a fast cut, apparently too deep because it stung. I hissed at the pain, but it would end soon anyways.

**Heart**

All was silent and the only things I could hear were my wretched sobs. Then, all I could see was Ed kissing Rose, enjoying it. I don't think I could cry any harder. I placed the knife on my heart and ran through all the memories of my life. If to lose him meant to lose my life, then so be it because I know that I can't live on if I don't have him. I closed my eyes, struck the knife through my chest and felt immense pain immerge. I felt my heart explode and blood run down my chest and blood flow up my body, exiting my mouth. I fell to the floor, lifeless, with the knife in hand and a pool of blood beginning to form around me. Farewell cruel world.

**Morning's Mourn**

Ed's p.o.v.

I feel terrible! How could I do this to Winry? She won't forgive me.

I ran to her apartment and knocked on her door, but she wouldn't answer. I got impatient and knocked down the door, taking in a scent so foul and disgusting. I searched around and found pieces of Winry's blue dress everywhere. I felt scared. Why are there pieces of her dress here and not in one piece? Then, in her room, laid Winry with a knife in her hand and a pool of blood around her. Had she done something insane? She did!

"Winry", I began to shake her but she wouldn't talk or turn, or even open her eyes. Was she-? Then, I found a folded paper on Winry's counter and opened it.

**Piece of Mind**

Dear Edward,

By the time you find this I will be dead. I realized that I have no reason for living since I don't have

you. My love for you is too strong even if you can't notice that. I really thought you loved me as

much as I loved you, but there's something lingering in my mind. How could you do this to me? Why

would you cheat on me? I don't understand your motives. I was always loyal to you so why not

you to me? Why not return the favour? Do you know how much this whole situation hurt me? I

have never cried so much. I was uncontrollable and crazy and I didn't care of what I was doing. My

actions weren't really concerning me. I did this for you and for this damn love that you failed to see

that was always under your nose. I did this because I lost you and I couldn't accept that. I

couldn't accept anything that was going on. I just did this. On my living room, you will find some

pieces of the dress you gave me. When you keep walking, you will find me, lying on my cold floor

with a blade in my right hand and blood around me. You won't like this scene, but I didn't like the

scene where you kissed Rose and left me. So, love, I'm leaving from this world. It's like it's your

fault for this. I blame us both for this! So, goodbye Edward Elric, good luck with your Rose and

good luck in your life.

Lovingly yours,

Winry Rockbell

**Remorse**

This wasn't her fault! It was mine and mine only! I caused her all this pain and suffering for my selfish reasons. I am a complete shit head. How can I live like this? I didn't even get to tell her that I was sorry. I am so stupid, so guilty for everything. She died because of me and I can't do anything about it. I can't change this. I should have considered her feelings, but I left her in the shadows. Now she's in a better place. She won't have to suffer anymore because of me. I feel like dying too, but I know I won't join her.

**Sorrow**

I cried for her; for this note; for this love that she held towards me and I was so negligent towards that. So ignorant that it led to her death and I felt like dying, too. I took her lifeless body in my arms and placed one last kiss on her fragile, red lips. She looked so beautiful, even in this state and in my mind, I started to say that I would never see her smile or for that matter move. I would never see her full of joy or throw a wrench at me when she felt angry with me. I welled more tears in my eyes, laying her down gracefully on her bed so that she could be comfortable for her eternal slumber. May she rest in peace, my dearly beloved Winry Rockbell, my one true love. Good bye.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed! Don't be mad at me if you are an EdXWinry fan. I am one, too! Reviews are always welcome! No flames, just constructive criticism!  
**

**-Auto-Alchemechanicist-**

**P.S. The full song can be found in my LiveJournal page: miss - auto1621 . livejournal 2011 / 11 / 24 / , with the http semicolon and two / in the beginning.  
**


End file.
